Spicy!
by Dr.Fischer
Summary: Seems like Takumi does not stomache spicy food very good. What will Misaki do?
I don't own anything!

 **Spicy!**

* * *

"Mhmm..Suzuna sure knows how to make delicious food. I wonder if she could teach me how to do it." Misaki Ayuzawa, a seventeen year old student of Seika-High, sat calmly on a meadow of the school grounds, enjoying the cool summer breeze and eating her meal. It seemed like nothing in this world could destroy her relaxing dream bubble. But something just had to do exactly that.

"Who knows...?"

"GAH! Usui Takumi! Stop doing that!" Misaki

"Doing what..?" Takumi asked with a high pitched voice, knowing exactly what she meant, but he just loved seeing his Misa-chan angry.

"Appearing out of nowhere!" Misaki looked away with a pout on her face, trying to reproduce her dream bubble again.

Suddenly Usui took away the chopsticks Misaki was currently holding and took some of the orange rice from her eating box. He brought the rice nearer and nearer to his face..

"Ah Usui wait! It's very spicy!" But it was too late.

Takumi had already swallowed the food. Misaki looked at him in shock, he looked back. After a moment, his whole face turned red and he started coughing like hell.

"Usui! Calm down." Misaki looked worriedly at him and patted his back to calm down his rough coughing but it didn't help. Usui had one hand on his stomach and one over his mouth as both burned like hell. How could Misaki eat something so spicy?

"Ah wait! I'll get some cold water!" Misaki was just about to run away but Usui grasped her wrist.

"No*cough*cough* water doesn't help*cough* it only makes*cough*cough* it worse." Misaki looked at him in pure horror. His voice completely changed to throaty and dradful. He also was breathing heavily as the coughing made it hard for him to breath. Misaki had a fight in her head, thinking and thinking about what she should do. Should she bring him to the infirmary? But he's so crouched how should he be able to walk? She should call a teacher. Yes! That's it. Calling a teacher!

"Wait here, Usui! I'll call a teacher!" And she ran off.

* * *

"Hey Usui!" Misaki returned to the place she left Usui. He was now laying down and relaxed a bit. The coughing subsided but his mouth and stomach were still burning, making it hard for him to move. He looked up relieved about seeing his Misaki again. Just her presence could calm him down.

"Usui, are you feeling better?" Misaki asked him while sitting down beside him.

"Not really." Usui closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain he was feeling. Misaki bit her lip. She shouldn't feel responsible for what happened as it was his fault but seeing him in this state...she couldn't stand it.

Instinctive, her hand found its way to his cheek and she gently stroked it. Immediately, Usui forgot all the pain he was feeling, only sensing the loving touch on his cheek. His emerald eyes found her amber ones and he was lost in gold. But soon after that he started coughing again and something clicked in Misaki's mind. What has she done? She blushed nine shades of red and then remembered something.

"Oh Usui here. Maria-sensei gave me these tablets and bread, too. She said it'd help you."

"Okay. Thank you, Misaki." The blush she was still having turned even deeper at the sound of her first name out of his mouth. Usui only used it at rare occasions, and the smile he was giving her didn't make it any easier for her to relax.

Usui took the tablets and ate the bread. Soon after he felt normal again and stood up, ready to go back to class which had already started.

"A-are you sure you are okay? Can you walk alone?" Misaki looked at him with such worried eyes that it made Usui chuckle.

"I'm completly fine. Don't worry. But it's nice to know you do. And by the way, your hands are really soft."He smirked at her and Misaki again turned red.

"Shut up, you pervert."

"I never knew you liked hot food, Ayuzawa."

"Mhm. My mother always made it. Thats why I have no problem with eating it anymore."

"Finally I understand it." Usui smiled.

"Finally? What do you mean **(1)**?"

"Ayuzawa likes hot things. That's also why she likes me, right? You're a bad girl." With a smirk on his face, he went on. It took Misaki some time to understand what he meant.

"Perverted outer-space alien!"

* * *

Yaay. I have no idea how this story popped up into my mind. No. Idea. It's kinda scary.

I just watched once upon a time and it suddenly hit me. And I'll be on vacation for the next two weeks, so I don't know if I'll be able to update. Till then!

Hope you liked it. Please leave a review!

 **(1)** Am I the only one singing this line every single time I read it? Damn you, Justin Bieber!


End file.
